


A Heart As Cold As the Water

by Sabrajay



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, MerThor, Merloki, Mermen, Merpeople, Siren, SirenLoki, So far..., merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrajay/pseuds/Sabrajay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long had he been here, without company and without his parents? When had he last been fed, or even held? Without another thought she scooped the cold little one up, cradling him in her arms and wrapping her silken shawl around him. The apprehensive guards did nothing to stop her, but all were tense as the Queen descended from the rocks and made her way back to the convoy. What would the King say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm playing with the idea of Mer Thor and Siren Loki growing up as brothers... I hope the beginning is extra sweet. I wanted some nice interaction. Hope it's okay.

Frigga had found him, he had been told, when their Royal Convoy had been returning from trades in the eastern isles. A wailing that only a mother might recognise, when others assumed it was simply sounds of the sea. She made her King halt the convoy in search of the source, guards trailing behind and ready to protect their Queen. Nestled between jagged rocks was a child - nay, an infant - tail a dull grey and skin pale. The guards  moved forward, tensing at the sight. 

"My Queen, it's a Siren..." One of her guards murmured, wariness evident in his voice. 

Ignoring her company she shifted between the rocks, concern etching into her young and beautiful features for the small body.  The wailing had since quieted to a pathetic hiccupping upon seeing someone approach, tail squirming. To any other, they might recoil in disgust at the dark little creature, but Frigga's heart ached at it's pain. 

How long had he been here, without company and without his parents? When had he last been fed, or even held? Without another thought she scooped the cold little guppy up, cradling him in her arms and wrapping her silken shawl around him. The apprehensive guards did nothing to stop her, but all were tense as the Queen descended from the rocks and made her way back to the convoy. What would the King say? 

✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"We cannot leave him, my love, for it would be condemn his death." 

"It is a _Siren_. No good has come from them, and our people would not accept him." 

" _'He'_ is but a child... a babe. Should we blame him for his heritage, or teach him of us? Of trust?" The Allfather sighed heavily, and his wife smiled in a modest victory. Thor had been sleeping between them, tail over his fathers lap but didn't stir at all as Frigga unbuttoned her royal blouse, offering her breast to the tightly wrapped bundle in her arms. She was not called the Allmother for no reason. "He has been abandoned, I do not know for how long. What kind of parents would we call ourselves to let him starve? And besides... do you not think your son might enjoy some company?" 

"Aye," he resigned, watching the babe find its way to her teat before hungrily taking what was offered. Frigga did not miss the way Odin's one good eye showed relief as the child happily sucked away, and she smiled knowingly. "You will have to be careful of his teeth, as he grows... I would not see you hurt." 

His wife laughed softly, shifting against her seat more comfortably. "You act as if I have never raised a child before, my King." To hold another child within her arms brought a warmth she couldn't describe, and she reached to hold Odin's hand within her own. "We shall call him Loki... Loki, brother of Thor and son to us both. We will treat him right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know you didn't mean it, sweetheart..." Frigga reached down with both hands this time, gathering Loki into her arms and turning to sit beside Thor. "But you have to remember your brother is much younger, and you must be extra gentle with him."
> 
> Thor leant over to see, cuddling up to his mother's side to get a better look. "When will he be old enough to play, do you think?"

A Heart As Cold As the Sea (2)

 

Shrill wailing pierced the silence of evening, rippling through the underwater palace. 

Thor had been curious; Clumsy little fingers had been poking and petting at his new sibling when he'd pressed a little too hard. He was supposed to be in bed, but just couldn't resist one last look... one last peek...

The Queen, hair flowing behind in a mess from bed, appeared only moments later to find her eldest son under his old bassinet. It was a family heirloom, carved from shell and lined with the softest materials of the sea available, and had warmed both hers and Odin's hearts to fill it again.

Thor's hands were firmly over his ears, tail curling underneath him in fright and surprise. She placed a comforting hand atop his blond head and reached into the bassinet, gills vibrating with an affectionate hum. Only a few minutes later the shrieking died down to noises of discomfort and blubbering, and Thor finally rose to peer over its edge.

"I didn't mean to Mama, I just wanted to look. I promise!"

"I know you didn't mean it, sweetheart..." Frigga reached down with both hands this time, gathering Loki into her arms and turning to sit beside Thor. "But you have to remember your brother is much younger, and you must be extra gentle with him."

Thor leant over to see, cuddling up to his mother's side to get a better look. "When will he be old enough to play, do you think?"

A soft laughter fell from her lips at the eagerness in Thor's voice. "Soon, my son. But do not fret, you will have many years to play together. Isn't that exciting?"

"Yes!" Blue eyes lit up at the prospect, the end of his tail twitching with excitement. "I can't wait, Mama. But will he always sound like that? My other friends aren't as loud..."

"Thor, Loki is different from you and I. But we shan't treat him like it. You might find your brother's cries are harsher, his tail will be different, his skin... But he is no different inside."

Pouting thoughtfully, Thor reached out and touched the black wisps atop the guppy's head. "He doesn't look like he's sick anymore... he's much better. I think he likes it here."

"He does, doesn't he?" A warmth spread through her chest, a sense of pride. Since bringing the baby back he had flourished with the right nourishment and love, and Thor absolutely adored him. The concern in Odin's eye when she floated from the royal chambers tonight was enough to send her gills a-flitter, but she settled for a smile in this moment. 

Thor's gills fluttered happily when grey chubby fingers grabbed a hold of his, and he beamed with delight. Wide, dark eyes stared up at the older as Thor stared back down at his, content to gaze forever. "It's okay, Loki. You don't have to be sad, I'm your brother now. And we can share my Mama and Papa, because you need them too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... another chapter? Any feedback is appreciated, and thank you for the kudos! <3

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had of mer-people... Merfolk and Sirens are a different breed, apprehension between the two kinds of people living beneath the ocean. 
> 
> Sirens are rarely seen with others, preferring solitude and darker, dangerous depths. They often lure the human-folk by their rocks, the spray of seawater creating a cover and exotic illusion that ill-fated pirates and ships alike fall prey to against the jagged rocks under the oceans surface. They would easily feast on human flesh, and are a fare more ruthless predator than the hunters of their brother-kind.
> 
> Merpeople are depicted as bright and warm, a wholesome ocean people. And they are, for the most part. A thriving palace and city, by the name of Asgard, is under Odin Allfather's rule himself. His wife Frigga, Allmother, stands by his side.


End file.
